Aftermath of a Vision
by Fuzzball457
Summary: During 2.05 Simon Said and 1.14 Nightmare, so spoilers. Sam and Dean's POVs before, during, and after Sam's visions.
1. 2X05 Vision 1

**Hey so this is just a little something I put together. **

**Usualy discalimer, don't own em blah blah blah**

**During 2.05 Simon Said, each of Sam's visions told from both points of view. **

**No beta so all mistakes are my own.**

**I'm probably going to add a second adn third chapter with Sam's other visions from this episode. What do you think?**

**Aftermath of a Vision**

**Sam's POV**

I was just about to exit the restroom when it hit me. Like a brick. No pain, no nothing then, **bam!** An awful headache and a churning stomach.

_The man walked up to the counter. After a brief conversation, the man behind the counter handed over the gun. Then showed the ammo to him. When the man loaded the gun, the cashier man started panicking. The other man assured him it was okay then killed him. He turned to the panicking people of the store and assured them it would be okay. He put the muzzle up to his chin and pulled the trigger. _

Blood. That was the thing I remember most vividly. Tons of blood splattered on the ceiling. It made me want to be sick. I'd seen a lot of blood in my time, but this was just _different. _

I leaned heavily on the sink, unable to support my weight on my shaking legs. I nudged the tap on and ran wet hands over my face. It provided little relief.

Suddenly the door burst open and Dean's voice announced his presence.

"Sam, come on, zip it up. Let's hit the…road. What?" He took a few steps closer to me. "Sam, what's wrong?" My throbbing head refused to allow me to answer. But apparently I didn't need to. Dean knew the symptoms. "A vision?" I gave a small nod, any more would probably knock me off my feet. "Sit down, you look like you're gonna pass out. Or be sick. One or the other." Not that I didn't appreciate his concern, but I wished he would stop talking for just one minute. It was making my headache worse. I barely had time to even register what exactly he suggested I do before he was lowering me to the ground. The cool tile felt good, but the criss-crossing pattern wasn't helping.

Dean crouched down, a hand on my shoulder, and asked me gently, "Are you okay?" I gave another small nod and closed my eyes. A few deep breaths later I had managed to get my stomach to at least settle down a bit.

"Do you think you can make it to the car? There's Tylenol and stuff in the trunk…" Tylenol…yeah that sounded good. Getting up and going to the car…not so good. Dean seemed to sense my feelings because he helped me to my feet. He started to put a protective hand around my shoulders to help me walk on my unsteady feet, but I shrugged it off. I wasn't _that _bad. Dean didn't put his hand back but he stayed close enough to catch me should I stumble. Secretly, I appreciated it. It's nice to know there was someone there to catch you if you fall. Not that I knew what it was like to _not_ have someone there. Dean was always there.

Eventually we made it to the car. I slid into the passenger seat and waited until Dean passed me a water bottle and two small white pills. I took them and slumped back against the seat with my eyes closed. I heard Dean slide into the car, but I fell asleep shortly after that.

**Dean's POV**

_What the hell is taking Sam so long? _I demanded when I noticed he had been in the bathroom for almost ten minutes. I mean seriously, how long does it take to take a piss? I managed to force myself to wait another five minutes but then I'd had enough. _Fifteen minutes? Come on._

I got out of my baby and headed towards the restroom.

"Sam, come on, zip it up. Let's hit the…road. What?" He was leaning on the edge of the sink with water dripping off the edge of his nose and off his shaggy brown hair.

"Sam what's wrong?" He was pale and shaky and I recognized it all. "A vision?" _Damn, why can't he ever catch a break?_

He gave a small nod seeming incapable of anything more than that. "Sit down, you look like you're gonna pass out. Or be sick. One or the other." He showed no sign of moving so I crossed the small disgusting bathroom and lowered him to the ground. He took a few deep breaths and even though it was silly I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Are you okay?" He made another small nod and then shut his eyes. There was a greenish tint creeping up and his cheeks and I waited to see if it was going to be more than that. After a few more deep breaths, the green went away and he opened his eyes.

Figuring the car would not only be comfortable, but more hygienic, I offered, "Do you think you can make it to the car? There's Tylenol and stuff in the trunk…"

He seemed to like the idea of Tylenol but I could practically feel the dread rolling off him at the thought of getting of the car. Still I knew he needed Tylenol so I offered him a hand and slowly pulled him up. I snaked a hand around his shoulders but he batted it off. I got the message, _I can do it…but don't go very far because I might not actually be able to… _I had to stop myself from snickering yet I expected no different from Sam.

We made it to the car and Sam slid into the passenger seat with a look of relief. I grabbed some water and Tylenol from the truck which I passed to him. He took it gratefully and I slid back behind the wheel. I put it into drive even though I had no idea where we were going. Sam was already asleep, no point in waking him to ask since I doubt he'd be able to tell me yet anyway. It's not like I didn't enjoy cruising along with ACDC blaring, though I turned it down mindful of Sam, with no destination, just me and the open road.

**So like? Dislike? Do you think I should add another chapter for the other visions in the episode? Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


	2. 2X05 Vision 2

**Hey, sorry it's been a while. Thanks for the wonderful response I got for the first chapter. Here's the second vision from 2.05 when Sam confronts Andy (after that hilarious scene where Dean blurts everything out :) haha)**

**See disclaimer in chap 1.**

**Also, sorry if I got any of the vision wrong.**

**Vision 2**

**SAM'S POV**

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?" I demand.

"What?" He's good. He actually looks completely confused. I doubt myself for just a second, but then I reassure myself it has to be him, it just has to be. There's no other explanation.

Suddenly a splitting pain rips through my head. I see a hand on a gas pump. _Oh god, not now! _I try and focus on what's in front of me. Everything's shaky though.

"Why did you kill him?" I ask trying to keep myself tied to reality. He's staring at me unsurely and I can hear Dean take a step closer in the background.

"I didn't!" He cries. I can't hold on any longer as the pain erupts behind my eyes and I'm lost to the world.

_A middle-aged, blonde woman wearing a long, black coat pumps gas into her SUV. Her cell phone rings and she answers it with a leather glove clad hand. _

_"Hello?" She pauses for a moment and something seems to change in her stance. "Sure I can do that." She hangs up and leans into the car. She grabs something then pulls the gas pump out of the car. She holds it over her head and lets it cascade down over her. _

_A little ways away an employee of the gas station comes running out. _

"_Hey! Lady, what are you doing?" He seems frantic and worried._

_She sets the pump down and takes a step closer. Her arms spread out wide almost in a surrender position revealing a cigarette lighter in her hand. _

"_It's gonna be okay." She reassures calmly. Slowly, the lighter comes down on her gasoline-drenched coat and is instantly ignited. _

"_Lady, no! NO!" The man cries. He recoils in horror as she screams and falls to the ground._

I'm back in the real world. I can feel myself falling but I'm way too dizzy to do anything about it. Suddenly, there are hands on my jacket keeping me up. I know who it is. There's only one person who it could be. Dean.

He's always there to catch me.

Gently, he lowers me to the asphalt and I can hear him asking, "Sam? What is it?"

"I didn't do anything to him," Andy says slightly hesitantly.

"A woman," I manage to choke out. Realizing that's not much to go on, I continue with more detail. "A woman burning alive." Still vague, but my muddled mind can't handle more at the moment.

"What else'd you get?" Dean asks.

I think for a moment recalling, however painfully, the full details. "A gas station, a woman is gonna kill herself."

"What does he mean 'going to'?" What is he, what is-" Andy asks. I understand his confusion, but I'm pretty sure my head just might explode if he continues with the questions. They're spilling out of his mouth too fast for me to even register what they mean.

"Shut up!" Dean snarls. Good 'ole Dean, always knows what I need. I take a deep breath then proceed with more detail.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell." I say with a growing sense of Déjà vu.

"When?" Dean asks. Nice simple questions, yeah I can handle that. Well, I don't actually know the answer to that question, but simple is better.

"I don't know." He helps me to my feet.

Sirens wail in the distance. _Apparently, right now._

**DEAN'S POV**

I listen to them argue. I'm still not so sure that Andy is our killer but after spilling my guts a few seconds ago under his demand; I'm feeling a bit more open towards the idea.

I go to take a step closer, to help Sammy, but he holds up a hand to stop me. As much as I hate standing by, I see his point.

Sam's eyes scrunch in pain and he gives a little shake of his head. He's clearly struggling to focus, but why? Sam chokes out one more question and as Andy replies, Sam's eyes snap shut and he starts to sway on the spot.

"Sammy!" I call as Sam slips into vision-world.

He groans and his eyes slide open lethargically. Suddenly, he's swaying much worse so I grab his jacket just as he starts to go down.

Once we're both on the ground I reluctantly start asking him questions. I know he's got a killer headache, but I have to know while it's still fresh in his mind.

"Sam? What is it?"

"I didn't do anything to him" Andy says. I ignore him.

"A woman," He says quietly. It appears to take him a lot to talk and I hate to put him in more pain, but woman isn't very specific. Just as I open my mouth to ask more he says, slightly stronger than before, "A woman burning alive."

"What else'd you get?" Dean ask quickly. The sooner we get this over with the soon I can get Sam some aspirin and try to save a life.

After a moment's pause, Sam says, "a gas station, a woman is gonna kill herself."

"What does he mean 'going to'?" What is he, what is-" I can tell Andy's persistant questioning is doing nothing good for Sam and his headache and I have to take care of Sam before I answer anything. "Shut up!" I growl. Sam takes a deep breath and I'm reminded of when you relocate a dislocated shoulder. There's that moment right before when you tell yourself, _this is going to hurt like hell. _But you know it will only start to feel better once it's back in place. It's best to just get it over with.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell." _Gee, where have I heard that before?_

"When?" I ask urgently, while still keeping my questions short and simple.

"I don't know." He says seeming rather upset that he doesn't know and I can't help but think of my dad's final words. Here's Sam standing right in front of me, upset because he doesn't know how to save someone's life and I think _oh, yeah, that's reeeeaaaaal evil. Yeah right._

Sirens wail in the distance and we all turn to look.

**Should I add the last vision?**


	3. 2X05 Vision 3

**Okay here we are, the final vision from 2.05. I might just continue the vision saga (see the end notes) so leave me a review with your opinion. **

**Thanks for reading (sorry for the atrocious wait) and to all those who have reviewed. I apologize to my amazing beta for not sending her this one, I was sooo excited to post this that I just couldn't wait another minute. Sorry about that, Little Miss Artist. (all mistakes are my own)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. *sighs* **

**AN #1: I don't know whether it's a ravine or a dam or whatnot so in this story we're just gonna say that it's a dam. Sorry if that's incorrect. **

**AN #2: I'm not sure what you consider whatever Tracy's wearing to be. Maybe it's lingerie or maybe it's a nightgown, I don't know, so I'm just gonna say it's a slip. **

**An #3: I totally made up the ending because it ends right as Sam gets out of the car and I just couldn't stop there!**

**ENJOY! (and please review!)**

**Sam POV**

I still feel guilty about accusing him if it wasn't him. But hey, I mean come on, an evil twin? Seriously who would have guessed _that? _Besides stealing the impala wasn't the most innocent of acts. _Focus, Sam, we've got to figure out more about Weber!_ I scold myself for letting my mind wander.

I turn around in my seat so I'm facing Andy in the back.

"All right, Andy, tell us everything you know about this guy." He thinks for a moment before leaning forward so he's resting between the driver's and passenger's side seats.

"Well, I mean, not much. I…" He trails off and restarts his sentence. "Weber shows up one day, eight months ago?" He says the last part kinda slowly like he's doing the calculations in his head, well I guess he probably is. People don't just remember the exact date they met people. "Acting like he's my best friend in the world." Completely out of the blue, my head starts aching and the pain is building at a very quick level. Andy's saying something more but I'm not listening. I'm putting all my energy and focus in to getting rid of my killer migraine that I know will soon turn into a vision.

I cringe a bit as the pain rises above my pain tolerance level, which let me just say is pretty damn high. Then I rub my eyes in a desperate attempt to alleviate some of the pain.

Dean's saying something. I know he is, but I haven't the faintest idea what it is. Oh and there's Andy responding with some response, but the blood pounding through my ears doesn't allow for good hearing.

The amount of pain suddenly skyrockets and I can't stop myself from gasping.

_A woman walks around the back of the car in bare feet. Her blonder hair blows in the wind. She's wearing nothing but a white, silk slip. Tears run down her face as she comes up to the railing of the dam. She places each of her bare hands on the icy cold railing. She pulls herself up and glances down. It's a very long drop. She glances over her shoulder as more tears spill down her face. She takes a breathe and jumps. Her hair and dress blow up around her but she doesn't scream. _

I give a yell and try desperately to get the door open. I can hear Dean yelling my name and I can feel the car pulling over and slowing to a stop. There's a slam as Dean's door shuts and just as I fling my door open, he appears in front of me.

"Hey, hey," He says as he places two hands on my shoulders. He always keeps me grounded.

"What did you see?" Andy asks from the back. I have to cringe at his tone. His voice is high because he's a bit panicky. But to my muddled head it was like microphone feedback. Not to mention he said it too fast for me to pull apart the words, it was just one really big, slurred word.

"What did you see?" Dean asks. But Dean, being, well Dean, knows my head is killing me so he asks softly and slowly.

I think back to the painful memories in my mind. I gasp as I realize who the girl is.

"Tracy," Andy gasps behind me, but we don't have time to console him. "Weber's going to make her jump off a dam." Andy sucks in a large breath and I feel a bit bad for saying that so bluntly, but technically it hasn't even happened yet.

"Andy, do you know of any dams nearby?" Dean asks. My head isn't as sore so I turn in my seat to look at him. He looks like he's on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Andy," I say slowly because every word reverberates around my head, "it hasn't happened yet. But we can't stop it unless you help us find them." He nods and takes a few deep breathes.

"Yeah, there's only one damn in town."

Dean glances at me. _Are you okay? _I nod. _As good as can be at this time._ He nods and goes around to his side of the car. He glances over at me as I shut the door then revs the engine.

"Then let's go."

**Dean POV**

"Alright, Andy, tell us everything you know about this guy." Sam says from the passenger seat.

"Well, I mean, not much. I… Weber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kinda weird, like, trying too hard, you know?" He says that last part slowly so I glance back at him to make sure everything's okay. I realize it's Sam whose not okay. His eyes are closed and he's ever slightly cringing. I don't want to freak Andy out too much so I try to keep the conversation going and get his attention off Sam, who just put his fingers up to his eyes to block out the pain.

"Must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?" I list off my thoughts out loud.

"No idea."

Suddenly Sam gasps and throws his head back.

"Sam?" I call, but I know it won't matter. I know what's going and I really hope Andy gets it because I really don't want to have to explain the whole vision thing _again. _

Sam's yells as his eyes fly open.

"Sam? Sam!" He practically throws himself at the door to get out. "Sam!" I say again as I try to pull the car over quickly. I get out and I can hear Sam finally succeed in getting his door open. After sprinting around the car, I catch him around the shoulders as he leans out of the car.

"Hey, hey," I say trying to soothe him a bit.

"What did you see?" Andy asks from the back. Even to me that was almost too fast to understand so who knows what that sounded like to Sam.

"What did you see?" I ask softly. He seems to think for a moment and suddenly gasps causing him to jerk forward. If I hadn't been holding him he most defiantly would be on the pavement now.

"Tracy," He says kind of shaky-like. Andy gasps and I shoot him a glare. "Weber's going to make her jump off a dam." Sam says stronger this time, but still unsteady. Andy gasps again and really sounds like he's on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Andy, do you know of any dams nearby?" I ask to try and give him something to think about besides Tracy. Sam turns in his seat to look at Andy and I think _no way is his headache already gone. _

"Andy," Sam says slowly. And I can't help but feel proud of Sam. Sucking up his pain to try and console some dude we barely know about his girlfriend who isn't even dead yet. Yep, that's such a Sam thing to do. "It hasn't happened yet. But we can't stop it unless you help us find them." He uses this voice that is calming and still says this-is-serious-and-we-need-your-help-but-don't-feel-overwhelmed-because-we'll-do-everything-we-can-you-can-trust-us. That's the voice he usually uses to get upset witnesses or family members to talk to us. I don't know how he managed to use it when his head probably still feels like shit.

And takes a few breaths and nods. "Yeah, there's only one damn in town."

I glance over at Sam to make sure he's okay. I don't have to say anything, he knows and he nods. I go back around and rev the engine.

"Then let's go."

**Fin, there's all the visions from 2.05, Simon Said.**

**I was wondering (this occurred to me a while ago then someone mentioned it in a review which put the thought back into my head) if I should do some other visions from other episodes. Leave a review to tell me what you think of that and feel free to request a certain vision. I'm going to mark the story as complete, but if I get enough reviews asking for it I'll still continue. **

**If I don't then this is the end.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. 1X14 Vision 1

**Okay, here we are! Sorry about the long wait, I've been exploring other fanfiction universes, but I'm back now. Though it may be a little bit before I do the next vision. However, the more reiviews – the more motivated I'll be! Anyway on with the show!**

**Oh, by the way, I didn't really add on to this vision, just did the scene in the show and I also did the scene immediately after the vision because I like that scene and it's also about the vision. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be writing fanfiction? Yeah, didn't think so. *sigh***

**Thanks to Little Miss Artist for beta-ing!**

**Dedicated to ****judyann who requested this episode, which just so happens to be one of my favorites. Hope you like it!**

**Season 1 Episode 14: Nightmare - Vision 1**

**SAM'S POV**

"So what do you have?" Dean asks from his position on the bed farthest from me with his feet in between the two beds. He's cleaning all the weapons, which are laid out on his bed and a bit on mine. I finish sticking the picture to a board with our evidence and research for this case.

"A whole lot of nothing," I grudgingly admit. "Nothing bad has happened to the Miller house since it was built."

"What about the land?" Well, at least he's giving me a chance. I know everything points to suicide, but I just _know_ it's not. So at least Dean's giving me a chance to prove it's homicide.

"No graveyards, battlefields, tribal lands, or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property," I say as I turn to face him. He finishes cleaning the weapon in his hand before looking up.

"Hey, man, I told you, I searched that house up and down. There were no cold spots, no sulfur scent, nada." I know he's trying to get me to see that it was suicide, that is the reasonable conclusion, but hey, when has anything we've ever done been reasonable?

"And the family said everything was normal?" I ask as I sit down on my bed, with my back to him, but twist to look at him when he starts speaking.

"Well, I mean, if there was a demon or a poltergeist in there, don't you think somebody would've noticed?" _Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to admit it. _"I used the infrared thermal scanner, nan, there was nothing." _Yeah of course not, that would make our job just too damn easy because this is not, I repeat, NOT a suicide. _

I start to feel a dull ache in my head but pass it of as a headache – it has been a difficult day.

"So, what, you think Jim Miller killed himself? And my dream was just some sort of freakish coincidence?"

Dull ache just notched up to a bad throb.

"I don't know," _Liar, you do too think he killed himself, you just know I don't think that so you don't want to say I'm wrong – which maybe a tiny piece of me is grateful for that. _"But I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house."

Bad throb just jumped up to pounding headache.

"Yeah," I sigh.

Okay, that headache? Yeah, now it's a splitting pain, like someone's trying to crack my skull in two.

"Well, you know, maybe, uh- maybe it has nothing to do with the house." My head is hurting so bad I can barely get my thoughts straight, let alone get them out of my mouth right. "Maybe, it's just, uh," I turn away from him and scrunch up my face in pain, unconsciously bringing my hand up to massage my temple. "gosh-maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way." My other hand, the one not massaging my head, has a death grip on my knee trying, unsuccessfully, to alleviate some of the pain.

He pauses before worriedly saying, "What's wrong with you?"

Splitting headache? Yeah it just broke the scale of pain and is now completely indescribable. I can hear my breath getting ragged. I inhale sharply and fall of the bed, clutching my head as I realize I'm being hit with a vision.

"Yeah – my head!" Is all I manage to get out, hoping he'll get the gist. I hear Dean say something and next thing I know he's kneeling in front of me holding my shoulders. I give a yell as pain explodes in my head and I'm no longer in a motel room.

_Roger Miller enters his kitchen holding a bag of groceries which he sets on the counter. He grabs a beer and takes a sip, his back turned away from the door. Something dark flits in without him noticing. _

_The window across the kitchen opens. Roger, feeling the draft turns around. He closes the window and locks it. He turns back to the groceries and starts putting them away. The window unlocks itself and opens again. _

_Roger, now very confused, walks back to it and tries to shut it, but it doesn't budge. After a few more unsuccessful pushes, he sticks his head out and looks up to see if something holding it open. _

_The window suddenly slams down on Roger's head and a large amount of blood splatters on the glass. _

Suddenly I'm back sitting on the motel floor, panting and sweating, with Dean kneeling across from me, still holding my shoulders, looking extremely worried.

And even though my head hurts like I was just hit by a frickin' truck, I manage to blurt out in a blind panic, "It's happening again! Something's gonna kill Roger Miller!"

XXX

Dean keeps shooting me glances while he's driving as I talk on the phone. I must look like crap, if how I feel is anything to go by.

"Roger Miller," I tell the lady.

"Would you like the phone number as well?" She asks.

"No, no, just the address please."

"Okay," I hear her typing over the line for a minute before she says, "450 West Grove, Apartment 1120." I mentally jot that down.

"Okay, thanks," I say before I hang up. Dean's looking at me expectantly so I repeat to him the address. He nods and we sit in silence for a moment before he asks the question I knew was inevitable.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I say, though my head hurts and I feel ever slightly nauseous.

"If you're gonna hurl," _How does he always know?_ "I'll pull the car over, you know, 'cause the upholstery-"

"I'm fine," It doesn't matter if I feel like shit as long as it saves Roger Millers life.

"Alright," though I can tell he knows I'm lying.

"Just drive."

"Alright." I give a sigh. Honestly, I'm scared, terrified. This whole vision thing, yeah it's just getting worse. More intense, more painful…more freaky. I glance over at Dean. I can tell he knows something is bothering me and he'll definitely question me about it later, so might as well get it over with. Who knows, I might actually feel a bit better by the time we get there.

"Dean," he glances over to show he heard me, "I'm scared, man." He looks over and this time _he_ looks scared. I suppose saying I'm scared probably freaked him okay – yeah, probably not the best first thing to say…after all, Winchesters don't get scared or if they do, they don't admit it. I figure I should probably give Dean something to go on so he can try to reassure me, even though I doubt it will reassure me because, come on, this whole vision thing? Yeah downright terrifying.

"If these nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seein' things when I'm awake? And these vision, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful," I add as an afterthought.

"Come on, man, it'll be alright. You'll be fine." I can tell he doesn't even 100% believe that himself.

"What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them? Why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?" I ask getting more and more hysterical with each question.

"I don't know, Sam, but we'll figure it out, okay? We face the unexplainable every single day, this is just another thing." No it's not just another thing! This is different! I just don't know how to say it to make him understand. So I try to show him from the factual point.

"No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this." All valid points, but there's one thing I really want to know. "Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out." There, plain and simple. Am I a freak? Pretty basic.

"This doesn't freak me out."

Liar.

**Dean POV**

"So what do you have?" I ask as I clean the weapons. I don't know why but cleaning the weapons always helps me relax. It's something I have complete and total control over, not to mention it has to be done anyway, so I guess it's kind of a handy habit to have.

"A whole lot of nothing. Nothing bad has happened to the Miller house since it was built." I can tell he's disappointed.

"What about the land?" I prompt him. I know Sam doesn't think this Miller dude killed himself, but we have to go on facts, not feelings, and the facts say suicide.

"No graveyards, battlefields, tribal lands, or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property." I don't want him to think I don't believe in him or his hunter instincts, which I do, so I tried to go logically. He's a college boy, isn't he supposed to like logic?

"Hey, man, I told you I searched that house up and down. There were no cold spots, no sulfur scent, nada."

"And the family said everything was normal?" A hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Well, I mean, if there was a demon or a poltergeist in there, don't you think somebody would've noticed something? I used the infrared thermal scanner, man, there was nothing."

"So, what you think Jim Miller killed himself? And my dream was just some sort of freakish coincidence?"

"I don't know," I mean how do I know, it could be homicide, but it doesn't seem supernatural, so it's just not a case for us. "But I'm pretty sure that there's nothing supernatural about that house."

"Yeah. Well, you know, maybe, uh - maybe it has nothing to do with the house. Maybe, it's just, uh – gosh," I don't know what it is, but suddenly something seems off. Something in Sam's voice maybe. I look up and do a double take. Sam's face is scrunched up in pain and one hand is applying pressure to his temples while the other hand has a death grip on his knee. Something is wrong.

"Maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way." Suddenly both hands fly up to his head and fear rockets up in me.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, fear and concern evident in my voice, but I don't care because something is wrong with my brother and I can't make it better if I don't know what it is.

"Yeah – my head!" He says suddenly before sliding off the bed. I'm off the bed and over to him by the time he's on the floor.

"Sam? Hey. Hey! What's going on? Talk to me!" _Please, please just say something, anything, so I know you're all right, because you look ready to pass out and the way your face is scrunched tells me you're in agonizing pain. _He looks up at me, absolutely horrified and that look right there, terrifies me more than I care to admit.

His eyes suddenly focus on something I can't see. One thing's for sure, he can't see me anymore.

Oh, damn. A vision.

A couple different emotions flit across his face, confusion, concern and full blown terror, then he's back. He gasps like he hasn't taken a breath in a whole good damn year and he looks at me panicked.

"It's happening again! Something's gonna kill Roger Miller!"

Great. That's just great.

XXX

While Sam talks on the phone, I discreetly shoot him glances. He assured me he was fine as soon as he told me about the vision, but I don't believe him. He's never had a vision that intense before. I mean, holy shit, he had me panicked when he fell off the bed in pain.

I try to pay at least some attention to the road, but I'm so preoccupied with concern for Sammy, that it's hard to do. Well, at least if we crash, I have a legit reason to say I wasn't paying attention.

"Roger Miller…No, no just the address, please… Okay, thanks." Sam hangs up and turns to me and says "450 West Grove, Apartment 1120," I turn on my mental GPS to get us going in the right direction as I try to figure out the quickest way there. Once I have it, I sneak yet another glance at Sam. He looks…pale? Worried? Anxious? Sick? How about all of the above?

"You okay?" _Yeah right, Dean, like he'll actually fess up to being sick, especially when someone's life is on the line. Stupid Sam and his never ending I'm fines. Though, I suppose that's a bit hypocritical…_

Sam's 'yeah' brings me back to Earth.

"If you're gonna hurl, I'll pull the car over, you know, 'cause the upholstery-" I added. I do have a manly reputation to uphold. Not to mention, Sam does actually look like he's gonna be sick, and I really would rather it wasn't in my car.

"I'm fine." _Yeah right._ But I can tell I'm not going to win this and it probably won't help anything right now by pestering Sam.

"Alright." I guess my disbelief showed in my voice because Sam immediately replied with a slightly annoyed, "Just drive."

"Alright," I replied. He let out a long sigh and I immediately knew there was something on his mind.

"Dean, I'm scared, man." Okay, I knew something was on his mind, but that was so blunt I looked over at him. He had to be really freaked to admit to being scared.

"These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seein' things when I'm awake? And these visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful." He said.

"Come on, man, it'll be alright. You'll be fine," I try to reassure him. I do believe those words, honestly (because I won't stop until Sam is fine, even if I have to kill every goddamn demon on this planet I will) but I'm so doubtful that Sam will belief them, that a hint of doubt makes it into my voice. Sam, his ears so sharp in detecting emotion, picked up on it and naturally assumed I doubted him.

"What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them? Why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?" He was clearly getting more and more spooked by the minute, so I decided to come clean to him, after all, he spilled to me.

"I don't know, Sam, but we'll figure it out, okay?" I will. Trust me, I will find a way. "We face the unexplainable every single day, this is just another thing." Okay, maybe that's not 100% true, this is different, but that's not really what I'm trying to get at. I'm trying to get at that we'll figure it out and get through it together – just like we always do.

"No. It's never been us," he says stubbornly, "It's never been in the family like this. Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out."

Does this freak me out? Yes. Do I plan to just go along with it anyway? Hell no. So why worry until I know what we're dealing with and how to stop it. No need to freak out over nothing.

"This doesn't freak me out."

Oh yeah, he so doesn't believe me.

**So there's vision number 1. I do plan on doing the others from this episode (though maybe not the one where Sam is in the closet, because that's just Sam, no Dean, but we'll see) so anyway, thanks for reading and please please review!**


End file.
